Considerable Contemplations
by Esca Madeline
Summary: Fifty sentences that center on the relationships between L, Light, and Misa. From the beginning to the end, they've all had things to contemplate.


Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, or any of the characters that appeared in the anime, manga, or film.

A/N: A challenge from one of my best friends prompted me to write this (I'm still working on Double Takes, so don't worry) and here's hoping that I passed her test with flying colors. Anyhoo…here are fifty sentences that center on L, Light, and Misa.

There are MANY spoilers, so if you haven't seen the ending and do not want to be spoiled, then you have been warned.

These sentences are not in chronological order. Also, I know that there are actually MORE than 50 sentences, but it's much harder than it looks to write one of these things…so there.

**-:-Considerable Contemplations -:-**

#1 – Revelation

It was a calculated risk and he knew the consequences of what would happen if he was wrong, but as Light looked up at him almost inquisitively, head tilted at an angle, he found himself whispering in a low, almost emotionless voice, "I'm L."

#2 – Windows

Light enjoyed looking out from his window, and had become used to doing so; Misa talked so damn much that he _had_ to focus on something…

#3 – Strength

It was almost frightening really, how a chained and confined Light could seem so innocent and yet display such a terrifying strength in his eyes as he snarled to the cameras, "L…I am not Kira!"

#4 – Devotion

As he watched Misa fawn over Light for the hundredth time, L wondered how such a famous, beautiful woman could be so devoted to a boy who displayed absolutely no real romantic interest in her.

#5 – Pain

L doesn't cry out or scream as the actors do in the movies; instead, he sucks in his breath and whispers that he too, is strong, and that just makes Light want to hit him again because L's little expression of defiance makes something twist in his stomach...and that was why he never saw L's foot flying up to painfully meet his face.

#6 – Injury

The sight of blood is nothing short of nauseating, but still…it's easier for Misa to clean Light's cut lip and slap a piece of raw meat on Ryuzaki's black eye after one of their fights because she likes the idea of the two boys depending on her, if only for a little while.

#7 – Sugar

Maybe it was to make up for the fact that Watari hadn't gone shopping for a few days, but Misa simply sniffed in contempt and said that L had absolutely _no_ excuse for forgetting his table manners and attacking everything sugary on the table.

#8 – Eyes

The saying, "The eyes can't lie," works for about sixty-five percent of human beings, but L knows deep down that he and Light are among the thirty-five percent who can.

#9 – Family

Misa doesn't really know the difference between family and friends—somehow, anyone could fall into her category of "extended family," be they human, animal, death gods, or psychotic murderers with god-complexes.

#10 – Weakness

There were moments when he tried to look at Light's eyes and figure out what happened behind that calm, cool exterior, but eventually L came to the conclusion that the other boy was invincible.

#11 – Love

Light smiled at Misa and gently whispered, "Of course I love you…" and he sounded so loving and passionate that it was no wonder that she believed him.

#12 – Mirror

"Misa-chan is very vain."

"Am not!"

#13 – Puppet

She was the puppet and Light was the master who orchestrated her every move, bending her to his will and whim…and although Rem warned her to fight back, that she _should_ fight back, Misa only found herself complying more and more.

#14 – Smile

He knew he had lost, and he wanted to cringe as he looked at Light's glistening white teeth, noting through his dimming vision the two white enamel coated pearls towards the front that shined with an intensity which rivaled the ominous red glow in the younger boy's eyes.

#15 – Monotony

Light wrote quickly, his pen scratching the thin sheets of the killer notebook as his heart beat loudly within his breast, for the drive to complete his goal of becoming a figure of divinity was all that kept him from losing his mind to the monotony.

#16 – Fear

It was his first real tangible failure, when Kyosuke Higuchi died, and L had to deal with his pulse racing and his heavy breaths as he tried to read the expressions of the investigation team, but there are simply some things a person never needed words for.

#17 – Taste

Takada's name spilled from Misa's lips in a foul curse as she keeled over onto the concrete pavement, regretting that bottle of wine she had guzzled down as that sickening feeling left her stomach and spilled onto the pavement in a bitter tasting heap.

#18 – Sin

Light could have laughed at the implications of eating an apple, especially considering _his_ situation, but as he bit into the sweet red fruit, he figured that if Adam and Eve ate from the Tree of Knowledge, then he certainly couldn't do any worse than them.

#19 – Name

They all wondered what his real name was, because a letter certainly wasn't a name by normal standards, but what they didn't know was that they knew much more about L's real name than anyone ever expected.

#20 – Faithful

Even now, after all the things he had done and all the cruelty he had shown her, he had never spoken a word of true compassion to her and yet she still returned to him every day—it was as if she refused to give up on him, and sometimes Light wished he knew why.

#21 – Flame

She wasn't a moth, and Light wasn't a flame, but somehow the allegory stuck strongly in Misa's mind.

#22 – Want

He hadn't asked for much in his life, because Watari spoiled him, pampered him, and gave him nearly everything he could ever desire—but when he was accused of _wanting_ Light to be Kira despite evidence to the contrary, L was stunned to discover that it was indeed the truth.

#23 – Pedestal

From the top of his pedestal, the world was like a tiny, scurrying anthill and Light was the boy with the magnifying glass—silhouetted against the sky, he wondered if this was how God felt.

#24 – Strawberry

Even though there was an eighty percent probability that he could trust them with the knowledge of his three identities, L felt that he still had to make an offering, and quietly gave up his precious strawberry to Light and Soichiro in exchange for their silence.

#25 – Marriage

"When will Misa-Misa and Light-kun get married?" Misa wondered out loud, and Light and Ryuk exchanged a startled look over her head.

#26 – Music

Light could hear the screams of each and every one of his victims; he could vividly see how they died, how they all begged for forgiveness at his feet, and all he could do was _grin_, because their agonizing wails were nothing more than music to his ears.

#27 – Hostage

Even months after Light died, Misa couldn't shake him from her mind as he lingered away from her and continued to hold the missing piece of her sanity hostage, ever determined to hold her onto his bloody chain.

#28 – Successor

Half a century after his defeat, he watched the events unfold in a twisted cycle that was eerily similar to his own bloody path, and Light had to wonder several times why his only true successor was one who scoffed him, mocked him, and used luck and chance more than intelligence.

#29 – Cake

He was more comfortable with a slice of strawberry shortcake than he was with an actual human being, because sweets had always been a familiar figure in L's life…but when Light gave him that blank eyed stare that day, the thought of _rudeness_ suddenly erupted in his mind, and he gave up his cake without any hesitation.

#30 – Lightning

The way she devoted herself to him was unbelievable—he could ruin her, he could utterly _destroy_ her and leave her for the dogs (and chances were that she would probably let him), and although there was no bolt of lighting or crash of thunder to accompany this startling revelation, Light was shaken by it just the same.

#31 – Vengeance

Of the three, Misa always had the worst luck with computers and technology and what not, and she now loathed the color blue with a vengeance.

#32 – Linger

Misa's kiss was soft and moist and her lipstick left a small trace of red on his pale white cheek, and it lingered with more permanence than L wanted to admit.

#33 – Confession

"You mean, you only kissed me and went out with me because I confessed that I loved you FIRST?!"

"Well…yeah…"

"YOU IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT!!!!!!"

#34 – Whirlwind

He had been so certain that Light was the perpetrator, and he had been so certain that Soichiro wouldn't have to pull the trigger, but the trigger had been pulled, Light had been exonerated, and L was left in a whirlwind of confusion and self-doubt.

#35 – Games

It was considered by all sides to be a large, elaborate, _deadly_ game that could only have one winner; both L and Light knew this, and both knew that there couldn't possibly be a better challenge in their lifetime.

#36 – Bush

"And if you stick flowers in Ryuzaki's hair here, here, and here," Misa explained to a fascinated Matsuda and a greatly amused Light, ignoring L's displeased grunts, "it looks just like a rose bush!"

#37 – Venom

L was gone, they all knew that, but still the Death Note continued at eat away at their souls, and like all poisons it still managed to leave its mark on all those who touch it.

#38 – Burn

The three of them were like human fire, burning hot, burning bright, burning fast, and L hoped against hope that they would all keep burning until the end.

#39 – Remembrance

"People will remember me as Kira, the God of the New World, but you L…hidden from the world and a mystery to all, you will be forgotten in the sands of time and space, and become nothing more than another name on a slab of gray stone."

#40 – Chains

Misa hated the chains that literally shackled Light to L; it allowed the two boys to bond and form a strange, intangible friendship that went beyond anything Light could ever offer her in terms of love.

#41 – Storm

Of course, he never meant for this to happen, never in a thousand years; but the storm still came with or without his consent, and it filled him with a bitter regret now that it had swept both Light and Misa far away from his reach.

#42 – Soft

For two people who were completely on the opposite sides of the personality spectrum, Misa couldn't help but notice that both L and Light had soft hands, indicating that neither boy had had a real day of hard, physical labor.

#43 – Heaven

L believed in things like God and the afterlife and the persistence of good in all things, really and _honestly_ believed it with an innocent sincerity that baffled Light, and it pissed him off until he sneered, "So all the good little boys go to Heaven, then?" and L just looked at him with wide-eyed earnestness and said, in a deadly serious tone, "You know, I really think they do."

#44 – Hell

Parents often threatened to send their children to Hell, where nothing could drown out the screams and howls of the damned or the wailing and grinding of teeth, and Light once feared such a fate himself until he learned from Ryuk that there _was no Hell_, and then there were no words for the depths of his self-loathing for believing such a damn parental lie.

#45 – Grief

Light cried and screamed when his father died, and the other officers offered their condolences for his loss—yet he wasn't in grief for his father, but for the fact that one of his plans had, for the first time, failed.

#46 – Error

Until he met Light, L had never made any mistakes in his work, and to his dismay he realized that his one fatal error rested in the fact that he wanted to be wrong about being right.

#47 – Wind

As she fell through the air, Misa laughed and enjoyed the feeling of the wind whipping through her blond hair, how everything seemed so _cold_ and yet seemed so _fresh_, because as the pavement came closer she knew that with each passing second, the wind would take her back to her beloved Light, and they would be together once more.

#48 – Bliss

The coffee was saturated with sugar by now, but still L continued to place more and more cubes into his drink as he listened to Light confidently claim that he could catch Kira…because as long as his mind was preoccupied on _something_ other than his inner battle on the subject of Light's innocence, he could forget for a blissful moment that the boy was his enemy.

#49 – Worth

A bitter sort of contempt rose in Light's breast as he stared hard at the little boy wearing L's mask; no matter how much Near thought he was worthy of being L's true successor, Light knew that there would never be anyone quite like L Lawilet ever again.

#50 – Irony

L watched as Light collapsed in that old abandoned warehouse, alone and drowning in a pool of his own blood as Ryuk slowly wrote down his name—for a moment, the idea of irony passed through L's mind as he stood over his fallen adversary, giving the boy a small smile as Light's eyes slowly closed and permanently shut out the rest of the world.

----------------

**Read and review.**


End file.
